


Kipo's Favorite Siblings

by Clockwerkchaos



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwerkchaos/pseuds/Clockwerkchaos
Summary: Wolfatha Christie the Fourth loves her sister and would do anything for her.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo, Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Kipo's Favorite Siblings

Wolfatha Christie the Fourth made her way to the shower. She had finished her morning exercises working up a terrible sweat, and her sister’s nose was so sensitive. Thus, the necessity of a shower, she let the cold water hit her and began to scrub, after all no reason for her to bother with a hot shower.

After that was toweling off and selecting clothing. A difficult task, balancing the necessity of being a proper noble with her sisters more… adventurous desires always proved complicated. Today her sister might be having lunch with her brother, and so, best to make sure she was as presentable as possible. Full dress, styling her unruly hair, and of course, her perfume. Wolfatha sprayed herself, breathing it in deeply. Lastly came the staff and the mask for the final touch.

She made her way through the palace. The guards did not take much notice of her, Kipo’s little sister having become a regular sight at the palace since her adoption. When she finally arrived at Kipo’s room she carefully opened the door, peeking in. Kipo was, of course, still asleep. Her wonderful sister was far more a night-owl, unlike Wolfatha’s need for light. Carefully she crept into the room putting her old training to use to remain quiet as she placed her mask on the bedside table. She stood at the bed waiting, watching her sister sleep. 

Her paws we splayed upon the bed. Luckily, she had not torn the sheet tonight. So, there would be no need to retrieve new ones. Instead, she could simply sit and gaze upon the most perfect sister ever. Today, her sister’s face was mixed. Nose, ears, if she was to guess, eyes mute. The overall shape still human though. Not that Wolfatha cared, her sister was utterly perfect no matter what, and she needed to be the best little sister.

It was an hour later, when Kipo began to stir. Wolfatha waited, still as a tree, until, just, the right moment…

Kipo yawned and sat up and Wolfatha leapt, catching her in a hug. “Big sis!”

“Wolf!” Kipo returned the hug, her arms practically enveloping her little sister. “How are you?” She said, as Wolfatha looked up at her to see that her facial features had become almost entirely human-like.

Not that she was ever human. Wolfatha understood this. Her big sister was a mute, and it was an extraordinary privilege that she had been chosen to be the princess’s little sister. “Dearest sister, I am wonderful.” As Wolfatha watched, her sister’s face shifted, going all the way to fully mute.

“Right.” She said, flatly. “that’s… great. I’m… going to…. Go to the bathroom. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Wolfatha watched her leave, part of her would have been glad to follow, but her big sister did not want her to follow, and so Wolfatha was happy to stay. Still… perhaps she should have kept the mask. Her sister was not a fan of them, but these days, it seemed her unmasked face caused problems. Ever since the incident, which had been terrible and Wolfatha was full of regret for acting out, they had become more distant.

Still, something would need to be done. That was a little sister’s duty, to bring joy to her big sister. A duty that made her heart filled with joy. But how to do so? It might have been a vexing problem, if Wolfatha had been vexed, but her heart held to much happiness for vexing. A walk outside was ill-advised, she would need to be presentable for her lunch today. And music… ever since her hands had stayed mute, big sister had had difficulty with playing, leaving her more frustrated. Stories, then, stories were the best option. 

Wolfatha waited until Kipo came back. It was, some might think, a long time. But Wolfatha did not mind, she didn’t mind anything for her big sister. When Kipo arrived, Wolfatha pounced. “Tell me a story.” She said. 

“Oh, right, a story… do, you have one you want?” Kipo asked, letting herself be led to the bed.

“How about how I became your little sister?” Wolfatha said sitting herself in Kipo’s lap. That was one she loved. “Oh, that, right. Um, I asked big-bro for a sister. Told him he had one, and it wasn’t fair that I didn’t get one.” Kipo grew quiet. 

Wolfatha waited for the rest of the story, but it did not come. Usually she would describe how much she begged, how happy he had been when Wolfatha showed up. But ever since the incident, her sister had become more withdrawn. Thus, it was her duty to keep her cheerful. “And that’s why you got me!”

“Yeah.”

“I was raised by Newton Wolves, which is why you named me Wolfatha Christie the Fourth, the best name ever. When his magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne came to our house, at first, I was scared. I couldn’t understand why my parents had sold me. Foolishly I cried at them not to, but they explained that I had been adopted only to act as a final hunting test for the rest of the family, not a real member at all. Losing out on such a test for their children was sad, but then his magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne made it worth their while.” Wolfatha smiled at the memory, leaning into Kipo’s fur.

“I was so sad, and angry. I might have turned violent, like other humans, but then his magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne gave me his perfume. I had never felt so happy in my life as he told me I had been chosen to be his favorite sister’s little sister. It was the most wonderful thing I could imagine. He said that I must be quiet when I first came in, as he didn’t want to ruin the surprise-“

A knock at the door interrupted the story. “Princess? You are requested at the dining room.” 

**KipOoOoOo**

Wolfatha sat at Kipo's side at lunch. She did not talk; this time was for Kipo and his magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne, not her. His magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne was Kipo’s older brother, and liked to dine with her. He was not Wolfatha’s older brother and tolerated her. “Kipo, may I say you are looking delightfully jagular today!”

Kipo nodded, poking at her food.

“Kipo? You seem so down. Usually I can barely manage to have you retain any table manners like this.” 

“I mean, it's… about humans.” 

“Ugh, has she been bad again?” He turned to Wolfatha. “Human, punish yourself.”

Wolfatha nodded and smiled as she began to bash her head into the table. “Stop!” Kipo shouted, and Wolfatha froze. “It’s, it’s not about her, she didn’t do anything, she doesn’t need to be punished.”

His magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne sighed, “Kipo, she hurt you.”

“That, that was an accident.”

His magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne turned to her. “Was it an accident? Human, tell me the truth.”

“No, your magnificent, artistical beauty Scarlemagne. I was left unperfumed for too long and decided to hurt her when I was free to do so.”

“You see Kipo, you are far too kind. Humans are hateful creatures, why you and I were little more than science experiments to the humans who pretended to be our parents. Oh and human, you will now refer to me as his excellency, the genius Scarlemagne. ”

Kipo signed. “I know but...”

“Have you finally tired of her?” His excellency, the genius Scarlemagne stood up, rushing over to Kipo’s seat. “If you have the wolves have been asking about getting her back. Apparently, they are really starting to worry about their children’s hunting ability.”

Wolfatha’s hand shook. Feeling something other than utter joy at serving. Luckily, after the last time, his excellency, the genius Scarlemagne had thought ahead. He had left her with a bottle of perfume and told her to spray herself should she ever feel like she was breaking again. Wolfatha quickly took the bottle and applied it liberally, soon feeling nothing but joy again. Once that immediate concern was dealt with, she turned herself back to the table.

“I mean I don’t want to sell her back, I just… do we have to control them?” Kipo asked.

“Kipo, Kipo. I know you are soft-hearted, and I would not change it for the world. But it is a kindness. Humans are sad, angry, hateful creatures, filled with unhappiness. My pheromones bring them into glorious bliss. What was once a hateful creature that hurt everything, including itself, becomes a docile servant. Human, tell Kipo how happy you are.”

Wolfatha nodded. “Yes your excellency, the genius Scarlemagne! Big sister, nothing has made me happier than being your little sister. The wolves wanted me only for a hunt, but excellency, the genius Scarlemagne has made me your little sister. I don’t have anger or worry or sadness, and I would if I was not perfumed.”

His excellency, the genius Scarlemagne nodded. “You see Kipo, now don’t worry and enjoy the meal.”

KipOoOoOo

After their lunch her big sister declared that they were going on a nature hike. This was not unusual, her sister loved to explore, and Wolfatha loved to make her sister happy. The noble’s dress was exchanged for more practical clothing. His excellency, the genius Scarlemagne was not as fond of it, but the advantage in being able to keep up with Kipo (and the number of torn dresses she had first had) had made him give in.

“Dearest big sister, are we going to be going long? You should let your older brother, his excellency, the genius Scarlemagne know if you are.”

“No, no nothing like that. I should be back by sundown, what makes you think we are going to be long?” Wolfatha’s eyes turned towards the massive pack, she had been filling with snacks and water and spare clothes and a sleeping roll. “Oh that... I just figure that I should start being more cautious, in case something goes wrong.” Wolfatha nodded, of course that made sense, everything that her big sister said made sense. It was good that she was thinking ahead. Wolfatha grabbed her staff as they left, her training had been one of the reasons that his excellency, the genius Scarlemagne had chosen her as a little sister.

And so, they went out, walking the ruined world. Wolfatha had been… not worried, her heart was too full of joy to worry, but on guard for her big sister trying to find the more dangerous ruins, but today she seemed content to follow paths they had mapped long before. Not that she ever let her guard down. It was her joyful purpose to make sure her sister was safe. 

It was a few hours in when they settled down for a break. As they did Wolfatha pulled out her perfume bottle. She was beginning to feel the edge of something other than joy, and previous experience had taught her to be proactive, lest she have to use it while distracted. Then, quite unexpectedly, she found it flying away as her big sister swiped it out of her hands. “Oh dear.” Wolfatha was not mad at her big sister, how could she be mad at something that was perfect? “We shall have to go back. I am sorry for dropping my bottle.” 

Her sister shook her head, “No, you aren’t going back.”

Wolfatha looked at her big sister. “I’m sorry big sister. But I was foolish and did not bring extra perfume, please I need to go back.”

“I know, we are going to stay here.” Kipo said, her face pained. 

This was a problem, her sister was upset, it was her purpose to make her happy. “Sister, don’t worry, everything will be fine. We can head back tomorrow.”

Kipo’s face, if anything, fell even more. Which was a problem, as it was her purpose to make her big sister happy, and she seemed so unhappy right now. “No, no we won’t. I, I can’t have you as a sister, I never should have had you.” Tears began to form in her eyes.

Wolfatha did not feel sad at this. Instead, she could only feel joy. His excellency, the genius Scarlemagne had expressed his desire for his sister to accept being a mute, and rejecting her human little sister was a great step. “That’s wonderful sister. We can head back and his excellency, the genius Scarlemagne can sell me back to be hunted, then you won’t be sad.”

“No!” Kipo shouted. “I don’t want that. I’m setting you free, no perfume, no mind control. Just… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-”

Wolfatha's smile did fade. It was her purpose to protect her big sister, and without perfume, she was a danger, which was not protecting her. “Sister, if the control wears off I will become unhappy and dangerous, I could even attack you again.”

“No you won’t! I mean you will. But that’s a good thing. What… what he’s doing. This isn’t happiness. It’s wrong. Maybe, maybe after you leave, you can find actual happiness.” Kipo rubbed her eyes, a slight sob escaping her, “I’m so sorry.”

Wolfatha considered. Her purpose was to make her sister sad, defying her would likely make her sad, but she was sad already. Her other purpose was to keep her safe, and that, ultimately was her first priority, his excellency, the genius Scarlemagne had dictated it so. Thus, she dashed forward, racing towards the palace. “Hey, wait stop!” Kipo shouted, but for once Wolfatha disobeyed her.

Kipo gave chase, leaping after her. Trained as Wolfatha was, she was, ultimately a _younger_ sister, with shorter legs and stride, she was also merely human, and Kipo could cover great distances by pushing forward with her powerful arms. A roll to the left only barely avoided Kipo’s pounce, but brought its own problems. Kipo was now in front of her, blocking her path.

If it had been anyone else, Wolfatha would have engaged them in combat. “Please move, big sister.” Kipo did not, and Wolfatha could not hurt her. Thus, she was going to have to do something desperate, she ran forward, appearing to charge with her staff, and, when Kipo raised her hands in defense, pointed it at the ground, vaulting over Kipo. To lose her weapon was a desperate gambit, but it brought her more time, more distance.

Even so, the math of their bodies did not change, and it was not long before Kipo pounced on her again, extending one arm to catch her and throw her to the ground. “Oh! Sorry. Wolf are you okay?” She asked, always concerned for her little sister.

“No, ow, I think I broke my leg.” 

“I am so sorry I’ll just-” Kipo moved her paw away, and Wolfatha immediately used the freedom to continue her run to the palace, her trick buying her a few more precious yards. If it had been anyone but Kipo, she would have tried to run them into trees, use makeshift traps, anything, but she could not hurt Kipo, and so she was caught again.

Kipo would not let her go this time. And so she was forced to make her last attempt, having brought as much physical space as she could. “HEEEEELP, KIPO IS IN DANGER!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

“No, no, no.” Kipo hissed, covering her mouth. And that was it then. She could have struggled, or tried to bite Kipo’s paw. But that would have hurt Kipo. So, there was only waiting for help to arrive and safely perfume her again. 

Wolfatha waited.

  
  


KipOoOoOo

“Kipo, are you all-right? A growing mute needs food.” Scarlemagne reminded her.

Kipo looked up. “Yeah, sorry, I just…”

“I am so sorry she lost the perfume bottle and went crazy on you, but I hope you learned a lesson about the dangers and hatred of humans.”

“Yeah it's just…”

Scarlemagne sighed, his sister always managed to make him do things against his better judgement. “Look, I… maybe we can discuss getting you a new sister.”

“No! I mean, no, I don’t really want to deal with humans right now.”

Scarlemagne nodded. Secretly glad. He felt bad about how dejected she seemed to be, but well, it was a lesson. And besides, it had done her a lot of good. Kipo hadn’t looked remotely human these days, and anyone who saw her would think her nothing more than a jaguar mute. Not that she was anything other than 100% mute, ever, (something he had had to have _words_ about with some of his underlings) but it was good to see her embracing that. 

Yes, overall, stumbling aside, picking up that human had been the right choice. Scarlemagne was glad he was such a good brother.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing about the "Kipo with Hugo/Scarlemagne" AU is how diverse it can be. Going all the way from a 'nobody dies' type fluff to something far darker than canon.


End file.
